Companionship
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: A collection of oneshots, showcasing Inuyasha's frienships with his group.
1. Shippo

Inuyasha writhed in anger as the demon held Kagome in its vines. "Nakamura! Your release her or I swear to god you will be sorry!" Nakamura simply laughed. His eyes were deep moss in color. His skin was sickly and pale, and marked with deep green markings. He was an herbal demon, and like many others, was after Kagome and the shards she possessed. '_Damn it all… I need Miroku and Sango!_' Inuyasha thought desperately.

"Inuyasha…. Waste that demon!" cried Kagome, still in Nakamura's grasp. He had obviously been holding back, for her sake. She felt he needed her encouragement. "Oh my, how sweet…." sneered Nakamura, his cold eyes looking to Kagome. "I Think I shall have he as my mate before I kill her." said, licking his lips. Kagome shivered, turning her head. "GO TO HELL!" cried Inuyasha, rushing forward, his mighty sword raised high above his head. Nakamura smirked, leaping from Inuyasha's range.

Meanwhile, Shippo watched, quivering. He usually wasn't of much use at all during confrontations, much to the kitsune's dislike. His tail twitching, he watched on rather helplessly, as Inuyasha pursued Nakamura with vengeance. _'If only I were bigger… And stronger… Then I could help Inuyasha out, and save Kagome!'_ he thought bitterly. How Inuyasha and the others would praise him, if he could only free Kagome, and be of use once in a while.

Mustering all the strength and courage harbored in his tiny body, Shippo sucked in a large breath, puffing out his chest. "I'll get you, Kagome!" he cried, rushing forward, and sinking his tiny fangs into one of the vines that bound Kagome. "Shippo! Shippo, be careful!" Kagome scolded, as he attempted to gnaw through her restraints. He was flicked off, barely acknowledged as a minor nuisance.

Inuyasha looked to him, under the great strain of one of Nakamura's bean stalk like creations. "Shippo… Stay in safety…" he ordered, managing to push the plant off of him. Shippo sighed, plopping onto his bottom. "Okay Inuyasha…. I'm sorry for getting in the way…" he sighed, watching on with hope. _'Inuyasha always pulls through… He's always the hero.'_ Shippo thought.

Inuyasha sighed to himself, knowing that Shippo was a little insecure about his place in the group, but he hadn't the time now to reassure him. Inuyasha broke the grip Nakamura had had on his tetsiaga, and grinned. "You're going down you bastard! WIND SCAR!" he cried, bringing his sword to the ground, spawning rays of bright energy from the tip.

Nakamura's eyes widened, as the inescapable blasts of energy approached him. _'Damn…'_ he thought, as the wind scar hit him, full blast. "INU….YASHA! I'LL HAVE YOUR WENCH IN HELL!" he cried with his dying breath, disintegrating as he hurled Kagome from his vines and over an approaching cliff.

Inuyasha's heart leapt to his throat, as Kagome flew in what seemed like slow motion to the jagged edge. "Inuyasha!" she squealed helplessly, as he rushed to her side. "KAGOME!" he bellowed, his clawed hand reaching for her in vain.

That's when Shippo decided, it was his time to save the day. Without a second thought, the kitsune launched himself into Kagome's path over the cliff. "TRANSFORM!" he cried, turning into the bubbly, pink creature, and Kagome bounced off of him onto land once more, landing with an umph.

The momentum from Kagome, however, launched Shippo over the edge, and unable to recover, he promptly returned to his true state, and dropped like a rock. "Shippo!" Kagome cried, scrambling to her feet with Inuyasha's aid. They both peered over the edge anxiously, and the little fox demon was nowhere in sight.  
"He's… he's…" Kagome brought a quivering hand to her mouth, unable to utter the last words, as tears leapt instantaneously to her eyes. Inuyasha rose, his fists clenching, and his back was turned to Kagome.

She hiccupped, as her body was racked by tears, and turned to him, his head lowered. "Inu….Yasha…" she whispered, as she covered her eyes and shook her head. "My fault." he muttered angrily. Kagome's head snapped up as he spoke. "It's my job… To protect you, Kagome, and I failed. I failed and so Shippo had to protect you, and he's **DEAD**." his voice was harsh and loud, as he spoke the last dreaded word. His trembling fist pounded into the ground, over and over again.

Kagome couldn't bare to watch Inuyasha punish himself. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha! Stop!" she begged, rising. "If I wasn't weak, and could take care of myself nobody would have to put themselves in danger to protect me!" Kagome screamed.

"But I have vowed to protect you… and Shippo is dead because I couldn't!" Inuyasha shouted back, regretting yelling immediately. He hung his head in defeat. Kagome slowly walked to Inuyasha, who didn't turn upon her approach. She put her hand on his shoulder, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Inuyasha…." she sighed into him. Trembling horribly, his hand gripped hers, as he sniffed.

"If I could turn back time…. and not be so weak…." Inuyasha quivered. Suddenly, he felt a small weight dropped on his neck, and felt warmth and fur. "Inuyasha baka! You don' have to, 'cause I'm right here." came a cheery voice. Inuyasha was stone still for a moment, as he registered he situation. His sense of smell had been clouded by Kagome's, and inevitably his own, tears. He could smell Kirara, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Inuyasha….?" came Sango's voice, as she was unable to hide a smile. "Luck would have it, that we were on Kirara, and on our way to help when little Shippo tumbled into our hands." informed Miroku, smiling slyly.

Kagome gave a ragged gasp of relief, wiping her eyes. "Oh Shippo…." she sighed. Inuyasha had been quiet since the realization that Shippo was still in the realm of the living. His ears twitched in agitation. He surely couldn't take his whole performance back. "Inuyasha….? Are you alright?" questioned Shippo, peering around to the hanyou's face. "…What you did was brave, Shippo." he stated, struggling to keep his voice steady. Shippo beamed. "Really?! Thanks!" he cried. Inuyasha gruffly grabbed him, and brought him close in a haphazard embrace. "But do it again and see how fast I tear you to shreds!" he cried, then tossing him into a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, picking up the dazed kitsune. He grunted. "Well, I didn't expect that display of affection to last long…." sighed Miroku. Sango nodded. "Agreed. He lasted longer than I expected though. " she replied. Inuyasha growled. "I _AM _right here…." he spat. He turned to face Kagome, who's eyes were still considerably watery, smiling at him. "WHAT?!" he cried frantically. "What!? What?! What!?" he stamped his foot indignantly. Kagome only smiled, and shook her head. "Nothing."

Inuyasha huffed exasperatedly. "Then let's go!" he demanded, pointing forward. Shippo giggled form his place in Kagome's arms. "I love you too, Inuyasha."


	2. Miroku

Inuyasha tensed as he heard shuffling beside him. His amber eyes snapped open, and took a mere second to adjust to the darkness, only to see a rather poisoned monk attempting to leave the hut they were staying in. Inuyasha snorted as his pathetic human weaknesses. "Going somewhere, monk?" he demanded.

He watched as Miroku visibly tensed, and relaxed, his shoulders tiredly slumping. He let out a ragged sighed, and sat, facing Inuyasha as soon as his eyes adjusted. "Well?" inquired Inuyasha, folding his arms. Miroku gulped. "I…My throat was parched, I was getting up to fetch a drink." he stated. Inuyasha snorted again. "Well for one, we all agreed you'd stay laid up until tomorrow, and two, why would you drink with all of the few things you call belongings with you?" Inuyasha's accusing stare pierced into Miroku.

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but only fit of strained and horrible sounding coughs came out. Inuyasha winced at the sound of his friend's suffering, and within a moment was beside Miroku, patting his back. Miroku held his hand to his mouth, until his breathing was regular. "Thank you…" he said weakly. "You didn't answer my question." said Inuyasha plainly. Miroku sighed.

"You caught me, Inuyasha… You caught me leaving you." he said, smiling sadly. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Leaving?! Where the fuck were you going?" Inuyasha demanded incredulously. Miroku gave another sigh. "Frankly, I don't think it safe I hang around you… any longer." Miroku stated firmly. "And why is that?!" Inuyasha growled. "Because… My wind tunnel… The rate of it's growth has sped up…" Miroku began to tremble.

"Damnit Miroku, give me an estimate, how long?" asked Inuyasha softly, his foot tapping with irritation. Miroku coughed for a moment. "…A few months at best.. Less than half a year…" he replied, his words shaky with every breath. Inuyasha gave him another pat on the back.

"So, you were going to leave, without any goodbyes, to die like a wounded animal with too much pride?" snarled Inuyasha. Miroku's violet eyes narrowed. "Yes, rather than drag you, and Kagome, and Sango, Shippo, and Kirara down into the hell I'm cursed to!" he cried, immediately regretting getting so work up. He swayed, falling a bit to his left, before Inuyasha caught his shoulder, and righted him.

"Lay down." he ordered. Miroku was in no condition to argue. He settled down, coughing a little. "So, you have no faith in any of us? You don't think we can defeat Naraku?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes avoiding Miroku's. Miroku smiled knowingly. "Inuyasha, I have the utmost faith in you, in everybody. But time is not on our side…" he sighed, wheezing slightly.

"You can't just give up then! Damnit! Do you want to live, because if you give up, you'll die for sure! And If it's one thing I can't stand, its quitters, Miroku." said Inuyasha, his fist pounding the floor.

"And if it were only my life at risk, then I'd be more than willing to take it, but ultimately, as the days grow nearer, you're at risk of being sucked into my wretched hand, and the only people I have will not die because of my selfishness." said Miroku firmly, hissing in pain as his body was racked by dull ache.

"Ever stopped to think it's a risk we're willing to take?" said Inuyasha softly. Miroku's eyes whipped to Inuyasha, widened. "Inu…Yasha…" "We're all your friends, Miroku. We won't give up, so you can't either. It's a risk we're willing and going to take, so stop with the renegade givin' up shit, cause we won't have it. Try it again, and I'll tell that tajiya, see what she does." said Inuyasha with a nod. Miroku laughed, which quickly turned to a cough. "Now shut up and rest. We've got big day tomorrow." said Inuyasha, moving to the corner of the hut. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Miroku wheezed, shutting his eyes. "Feh…"


	3. Sango

_"And that's how you do it, little brother." said Sango, revealing the powder to Kohaku. He looked at it in awe. "Wow…. And it's only hurtful to youkai?!" he questioned, his brown eyes looking to his sister's. Sango nodded proudly._

_"Uh huh. That way, you won't even have to put your mask on, while you fight it." she explained, ruffling Kohaku's hair. "Boy, I hope I'm half the demon slayer you are one day. That'd make me the happiest." said Kohaku with a content sigh. "You'll be better, Kohaku, just apply yourself." she said, looking to the sky. _

_He leaned over, leaning on his sister. "We'll stay together, this way forever, right? You, me, and father." he asked, a look of fear crossing his young features. Sango put her arm around him. 'It ends sometime, Kohaku.' She thought. "Of course, forever. We'll stay this way, protecting each other. You, me, and father…."_

"How can I sleep with you sniffling over there." he said softly, his eyes still closed. Sango jumped a little, wiping her face furiously. Sighing, and composing herself, she turned to Inuyasha, feigning sheepishness. "My apologies Inuyasha…"she said, her voice wavering.

He opened his eyes, avoiding the slayer's sad gaze. "Sango…" he said helplessly. They had, once again, seen Kohaku, and lost him. Sango had even received a few minor wounds from his weapon, because she refused to strike back. But as minor physical injuries they were, they were such damaging emotional injuries.

Sango shook her head, and smiled. "No, Inuyasha, I'm fine. Really. I'm… Alright." Inuyasha looked at her, with a look to say 'I can see dam well you're not okay.' He sighed, sitting up straight. "You wanna… talk about it?" he offered. He knew he probably wasn't the first choice, but Kagome and Miroku had already fallen asleep. Even though, Sango didn't tend to be open and vocal about her pain.

Sango smiled at Inuyasha's kindness, even though a tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it hastily, not wanting to seem weak to Inuyasha. "It really seems…. He gets.. Farther from me every time I see him. My heart yearns to see him, when I don't, and when I see him, I wish to be torn from him…." Sango shuddered, imagining his lifeless eyes.

"Mhm. And when you're with them, you just want everything to work out right, and when you're away you scold yourself because… Because they're not the same." said Inuyasha slowly, fiddling with his fingers. Sango looked up. _'He's talking about…. Kikyo…' _ Sango forced a smile, and nodded knowingly. "Exactly." Inuyasha sighed.

"You know you'll get your brother back." said Inuyasha, looking to her determinedly. She looked to the ground, nodding half heartedly. "Don't doubt it! Believe it, and you set yourself to it, you know you can!" cried Inuyasha.

Sango's fists clenched, a look of determination crossing her face as well. "I will get my brother back, from Naraku!" she said. Inuyasha nodded. "That's right. That's a promise! I'll.. We'll all help you get Kohaku back from Naraku's wretched grip!" said Inuyasha, thrusting his fist in the air.

Sango nodded. "Thank you. You knew…. Exactly what I needed." said Sango, fiddling with her hair anxiously. "But Naraku's death comes first, for the monk's sake." she said, glancing at a sleeping Miroku. Inuyasha nodded, the shadows of the fire dancing off of his face and sparkling off of his eyes. Inuyasha nodded.

"So, get some rest tonight, so you don't hold everyone back, eh?" said Inuyasha gruffly, turning to sleep, but he didn't hear her settle down. "I-I-Inuyasha…" Sango questioned, her hands fiddling with her kimono skirt. He grunted in response.

"What will we do…. With… Kohaku… And the sacred jewel. There comes a time…. When you'll need it, won't you?" asked Sango, her throat closing with the onslaught of tears. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. The thought hadn't crossed his mind. If they ever gained Kohaku, he couldn't kill the boy again.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. "…I…I don't know Sango. I hadn't thought about it…" he answered truthfully. "Oh." Sango responded. An awkward silence passed between them.

"I promise, I'll get you Kohaku." said Inuyasha. "I believe you, Inuyasha."


	4. Kaede

Her eye opened, and blurred vision cleared, to see a hut coming into view. The whole woman's body ached, and she shifted to move, but a harsher pain struck her body. She slumped down, sighing in pain.

Her good eye looked down to see an abundance of red. _'What's this….?' _ she thought weakly, darkness over taking her once more. The next time her eyes opened, a very concerned hanyou was peering into her face. Kaede shifted, smiling slightly. "Inu…Yasha…" she said softly, attempting to sit up.

A hand gently but firmly enough prevented her from doing so. "Please don't talk old woman. You need all the strength you can gather." said Inuyasha, his façade of indifference a weak one. Kaede chuckled hoarsely, but obeyed.

"What exactly happened, Inuyasha?" she questioned, her dark eye looking in his. He grabbed a rag and dipped it in water; the only sound was the slight splash of water in the bowl. "Well, you decided to play the 'let's be a reckless priestess because I think I'm a spring chicken' game, and got your self practically mortally wounded against some demon. That's what happened." Inuyasha scolded, although his voice was soft.

Kaede sighed. "And then ye came to the rescue." she finished. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You really need a younger apprentice around, so you can stop flinging yourself in the path of danger. You act like me in battle sometimes." said Inuyasha half jokingly.

He got a laugh from Kaede, which quickly turned into a harsh cough. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly, wringing the cloth out and re-dipping it.

When the coughing subsided, Kaede was silent for a moment. "'Tis my duty to protect, Inuyasha. I am the priestess here. Surely you understand that." Inuyasha only pouted. "Doesn't mean I like it." Inuyasha grunted.

"Are ye saying you don't like the prospect of me being harm's way all the time?" asked Kaede slyly. Inuyasha scoffed. "What I don't like is this village relying on an old hag like you for protection!" said Inuyasha rudely. Kaede rolled her eye.

"Ye really can be so rude Inuyasha." Kaede huffed, turning her head from him. She coughed suddenly, her hand brought to her chest in pain. Inuyasha pretended to ignore her, his foot tapping anxiously until her coughing stopped. Only, it didn't. After about a minute straight of her coughing fit, Inuyasha was beside himself with worry. "Hey hag! Don't die on me!" said Inuyasha, leaning her up gently.

"Thank you, for saving me Inuyasha, but if I were to die, do not be sad." said Kaede warmly. "What?! Are you giving up you witch?" "Iie. But, if it were my time, I could accept it. Do you know how long the average man or woman lives to be, Inuyasha?" Kaede questioned. Dumbfounded, Inuyasha shook his head no. "No more than fifty years of age. I am already sixty-five. If it's time for me to go, I shall go." she said calmly.

"Kaede….. Where is this coming from? You've always been the feistiest woman I've met! Where are you getting all this bullshit from?" snarled Inuyasha. Kaede smiled sadly. "I will not fight the inevitable. I have seen my sister cling to a life that is not hers, and I pity her. So when it's time to go…. I shall leave." said Kaede firmly.

Inuyasha froze, caught a little off guard by her reference to Kikyo. "Well, it's not your time yet, damnit. So how about you make it through this?" aid Inuyasha, sounding impatient. Kaede heaved a sigh. "Inuyasha…" "If you won't fight for yourself… how about me? And Kagome, and the others? Because _w_e need you, bad." Inuyasha informed her, "And we want you around, and if you're needed and wanted…. It doesn't sound like it's your time yet, now does it." said Inuyasha, his arms folded. Kaede smiled. "Get out of here, Inuyasha. I need t rest so I can be back on my feet." she said, closing her eye. Inuyasha grumbled but obeyed, standing and heading to the door. "Oh, and Inuyasha…" He grunted. "What, _hag_?" "Thank ye." "…Feh."

Inuyasha never knew what to say to thank you.


End file.
